The Wizarding World of Harry Potter
by potterhead90
Summary: These are a couple of one shots on the novel Harry Potter. Find out how Harry had proposed to Ginny and many more short stories to be uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi guys it's my first fan fiction ever, so please don't be hard on me. I am going to write a bunch of one shots about Harry Potter. I am a HUGE fan of Harry Potter. Hope you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters of this story all of them belong to  
J.K Rowling T^T (It takes lot of pain to say it!)**

 **Harry's POV**

I and Ron were standing over a bridge, the water was rushing beneath us and the sun was just setting. The Burrow was visible from the point we were standing and Ginny was there somewhere, probably laughing and talking with Hermione. I had been staying at the Burrow after the war as there was no place I had to go except of course, my godfather's house. Hermione had gone to Australia and got her parents back and lived with them. She had came to visit us at the Burrow and decided to stay for a fortnight.

Four years had passed since the Battle of Hogwarts and everything was settling. The grief of the passing of the beloved was slowly passing but the hole it created in their hearts would never fill. Time was a great healer, Harry had definitely understood the proverb.

Ron was saying something but I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn't even heard him, he was saying "... I should do it now,right?" I replied, "Um sorry but I wasn't hearing you I was so engrossed in my thoughts" Ron was looking down at the river and now looked up and said, "Don't you think that it is about time I proposed to Hermione?" Whatever I had expected I hadn't expected this . I said, " Uh-um- yeah, I think you should. It isn't as if she will reject you, she will of course accept you"

I was actually happy, very happy at the thought that two of my very best friends were to marry.

At this Ron said, "What about you? What are you going to do?

I sighed and just said two words, "You know Ron, I would be more than happy to have Ginny as my life partner. Ron nodded and said, " Then can we do it together?" I was taken by surprise that Ron didn't object and I said, "Wait a moment I need to catch up with you. From when did you start to look upon me and Ginny as a perfect pair?"

Ron was getting red in his face but he said, "Well, at that time I was jealous of you so..." Ron's voice tailed off as I started shouting, "You mean that it was all because of jealousy? Now you have Hermione so I can have Ginny! What are you driving at, Ron?!"

"I am sorry mate but please let's forget about the past and look towards the future" Ron said.

"Alright but –

"No but's. Now tell me do you want to do it together?"

"Alright" I said giving out a deep sigh.

I don't remember much about going back to the Burrow except being in a complete daze. That night at dinner I could not help but gaze at the Ginny. Her red hair falling over her eyes as she ate and laughed at something Hermione said. I couldn't believe that I was going to propose the girl of my dreams for 6 years. I could see that Ron too was gazing at Hermione in the same way as me.

The next day dawned bright and clear and as Ron stated to me, 'perfect for proposing a girl'. I laughed at him and said, "Do you remember how you behaved when Lavender was around earlier?" Ron said, " That girl got on my nerves". I just shrugged and shook my head.

After breakfast, when everybody had left the kitchen and me, Ron and the two girls were there, Ron started by asking the girls if they were free and if they would come with us. The girls were helping with the cleaning up after breakfast. Hermione looked up from the dishes she was washing and said, "If you boys don't mind, we are a little busy at the moment. Can we talk after we have finished?". Ginny added, "Yeah, how about after lunch?"

Ron said, "No you have to come at once."

Hermione started to protest as she said, "But-

It was at this moment that my patience gave out and without even knowing what I said, I said, "My life depends on it, so now _please_ will you girls come?"

At this word from me, Ginny and Hermione forgot all about their dishes and started shouting questions at me, "Is your scar bothering you again?" asked Ginny , a look of pure concern. My heart melted when I noticed her concern for me and said in a kinder tone, "No, it's not my scar. There are- umm- many more things in the world other than my stupid scar."

Ginny gave me a 'look' and asked sarcastically, "Like what?"

Ron interrupted us by saying, "Ginny you will know about it all in a few moments if you please come out of the house."

"But where are we going?" asked Hermione.

Without replying I and Ron led the girls to the woods that were quite near the Burrow.

As we reached a glade in the woods, I asked Ron, without looking at him, "Ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. Bloody hell! It is even harder than opening the chamber of secrets!"

"What are you boys up to?" asked Ginny.

We didn't bother to answer them and we both knelt to the ground on one knee and practically said the same thing.

"Ginny Weasley-" I said

"Hermione Granger-" said Ron

"Will you marry me?" we both asked at once, pulling out the our particular rings we had chosen for the girls.

The ring I chose for Ginny was studded with a stone emerald green in colour. The ring that Ron gave to Hermione was studded with a dark red ruby.

Hearing our proposals, the girls started laughing, looking at each other.

I don't deny saying that I was really hurt that the girls were laughing when we proposed to them. At length, Ginny said, "We are sorry, you two, but we were just talking about it yesterday saying that it was about time you both proposed to us."

"Hmm" said Ron, "if you both were boys too you would understand the pressure of proposing a girl."

We all laughed at his words that ended in long and intense kisses by Ginny and Hermione on me and Ron respectively.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of the characters of this story all of them belong to  
J.K Rowling T^T (It takes lot of pain to say it!)**

 **Author's note: Hope you all like my stories. This story takes place after nineteen years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry is now the husband of Ginny and the father of three children.**

"Lily!" shouted the voice of Ginny, "please hurry up, the car from Ministry is waiting for us"

"Coming, mom!" came the voice of ten year-old Lily Potter, as she came running down the stairs.

"Well, hurry up. We need to buy books and robes for both Albus and James." said Ginny.

Harry was standing at the entrance of their house- Primrose Cottage. They had named the house primrose as the garden was always filled with primroses throughout the year, which increased the beauty the house. Standing at the entrance Harry was thinking of the past when he had thought that there were no possible relatives of his except the Dursleys, who had treated him like a piece of filth. Thinking of the Dursleys Harry remembered for the first time that he had sent no message to them that he was fine after he had left for the search of Horcruxes. His thoughts were interrupted by the coming of Ginny and Lily and they started for Leaky Cauldron in London to get to Diagon Alley.

The journey to London was as perfectly normal except the two boys quarrelling about Quidditch, which too was put to an end by their mother saying that she was tired of hearing them quarrel.

As they were just making their way to the Leaky Cauldron in the midst of the busy London street, they were met by surprise that they hadn't imagined.

Coming towards them was Dudley with a woman and a boy- his family. Harry stopped on his tracks as he had never expected to see Dudley after nineteen long years. Harry saw that Dudley had also seen him and he also had stopped on his tracks. After a moment of brief hesitation, Harry walked up to Dudley, who said in barely a whisper his name, "Harry". Harry too looking at Dudley's face noticed that nothing had changed about him except that he had grown over. Hearing Dudley say his name, Harry too whispered, "Big D".

It seems as if those words were all for the long-lost brothers, who without much ado hugged each other. Dudley said, "You are alive".

Harry was completely taken by surprise at Dudley's words and stared at him for a moment before saying, "Did you think I was dead? Killing me is a very tough job, even for dark wizards." The last part of the statement was added in a whisper.

As if ashamed of his statement, Dudley said, "No, it is just that mum told us everything about you when you left"

"How are Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" enquired Harry.

"They are fine except old age burdening them." replied Dudley.

It was at that moment that they remembered about their families, and Harry asked, "Do they _know_ about me?"

Dudley said, "Yeah she knows all about you."

Moving towards them Harry introduced himself, " I am Harry Potter, Dudley is my cousin brother. This is Ginny, my wife and my three kids, James, Albus and Lily."

Dudley also introduced himself and pointing towards his wife, he said, "This is Juliana and my son, David"

Juliana was nothing like Dudley. She was a tall, stately looking woman, with a sense of worldly knowledge.

After a few minutes of talk both the families, excused themselves, with a promise of visiting again.

Harry was really taken by surprise that Dudley, who had teased him all his life, had changed completely and had talks with him in a civil manner which was not known to him and they had even hugged!

As they walked towards The Leaky Cauldron Harry understood that time can change almost anything.

 **Author's note: How are you guys liking my chapters? Please review or I won't know how to improve myself. And don't worry there are many stories to come up yet. ;))**


End file.
